Flying the Nest, Part 1 transcript
It’s very early in the morning; the sun hasn’t fully rose yet, so it is still slightly dark. Anya, Ji and Rebecca are all running quickly in a line through the jungle. They’re exhausted and panting heavily. They continue to run for a few moments until Rebecca suddenly falls over and groans with pain. REBECCA: Wait! Anya and Ji go back to her to help her up. ANYA: Come on! When they raise Rebecca up, they start to run again but Rebecca has a limp. She still continues to run, but she looks down at her injured foot with distress. Flashback Anya is sat in an airport cafe. She looks sad and disappointed. She’s on her own, sat drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper. Behind her are lots of people rushing around. She looks at a man as she hears him talk in the distance. MAN: Hey, can I have this chair please? ANOTHER MAN: Yeah. Be my guest. Anya peaks her head around her newspaper and sees Nikki and Paulo sat at a table and Boone and Shannon stood beside. When she sees Nikki, she quickly hides her head behind the newspaper. SHANNON: Boone, let’s just go! BOONE: Paulo Thanks anyway. SHANNON: Boone! BOONE: I’m coming, Shannon. SHANNON: If you quit flirting with random guys, maybe you could actually get on the plane. Anya stays hidden for a while as Nikki and Paulo talk. They kiss and then Nikki stands up. NIKKI: Just gonna go to the toilet. She starts to walk away. Anya then also stands up with an angry look on her face. She follows Nikki trying to chase her down but Anya suddenly runs into a man. MAN: I’m so sorry. It’s Hassan. ANYA: over his shoulder trying to find Nikki No, it’s okay. Anya then continues to follow Nikki, but she has lost her in the crowd. She stops and sighs angrily. End of flashback Elliot is sat on the beach, feeling much better than before. He’s sat on a chair from the plane and he’s staring out calmly to sea. Suddenly, there is sand being kicked all over as Samantha stomps towards Elliot. She stands in front of him and she stares angrily at him with her arms folded. ELLIOT: kindly Morning. Samantha just keeps staring down at Elliot with disappointment. ELLIOT: confused What’s wrong? Samantha pulls out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and she shoves it into Elliot’s chest, crunching it a bit. Elliot looks at Samantha, confused and then he opens the letter. When he reads it, his eyes open wide with shock. ELLIOT: worried W...what is this? SAMANTHA: angry You know very well what it is, dad. Elliot pauses for a moment. ELLIOT: Are you saying I wrote this? Anyway... where did you find this? SAMANTHA: Yes, dad, I’m saying you wrote it. And where do you think I found it? In Olivia’s tent! So how do you know Olivia and why did you send her that! ELLIOT: slowly I didn’t send thi... SAMANTHA: I spent a lot of my childhood playing with your writing equipment dad, I know our personalised paper when I see it. Elliot stays silent. SAMANTHA: angry So why did you send Olivia that letter?! ELLIOT: and ashamed Me and your mother, we were going through some hard times. We didn’t exactly have all the money we needed... SAMANTHA: So, what?! You just decide to blackmail an innocent woman!? ELLIOT: defensively Hey, she was not innocent! Samantha goes quiet. SAMANTHA: What do you mean? ELLIOT: Well... Olivia, I’m surprised you didn’t know, but, Olivia lives at the very end of our street... And a couple of months ago I found out something about her. She stole a baby from a woman in Florida and she moved near us to hide. Besides, it’s better to take money from a bad person than a good one. Samantha looks at Elliot with disgust and gives him a pitiful laugh. SAMANTHA: the letter You’re disgusting! And, you know what, you’re just like William. She then stomps away from Elliot. At another part of the beach, Charlotte is stood talking with Melissa as they walk along the tree line. Josh watches from a distance and he sees Melissa comforting Charlotte; he starts to approach them. Melissa sees Josh arrive and she points him out to Charlotte. MELISSA: smiling I’ll leave you two alone. She walks away and Josh and Charlotte face each other. JOSH: Hey. CHARLOTTE: Hey. JOSH: You okay? Charlotte nods. CHARLOTTE: sadly Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. JOSH: comfortingly We haven’t forgotten about Anya, you know? It’s just gonna take some time. She’ll be fine. CHARLOTTE: Oh yeah, I know. I know. There is silence for a moment. JOSH: So...you and Alex, huh? Charlotte sighs like she knows she made a mistake. JOSH: I didn’t see that one coming. Charlotte sort of laughs. CHARLOTTE: with Alex He told you? Ugh. Josh nods. CHARLOTTE: That was a mistake. I was upset and I felt lonely. I wanted to feel... loved. JOSH: So you’re not... like... with him? CHARLOTTE: Oh, lord no. They both chuckle. JOSH: Charlotte... Alex told me something else too, and I think we need to talk about it. CHARLOTTE: nervous What’s that? JOSH: He said that you said you saw your father... your dead father. A tear drops down Charlotte’s face. JOSH: concerned Have you been alright lately? Have you been eating, drinking, sleeping enough? Charlotte doesn’t reply; she just stares straight past Josh, thinking of her past and trying to keep her tears in. JOSH: Charlotte, if something’s wrong, you should tell somebody; it’s not good to keep things bottled up. Charlotte suddenly breaks down into tears. She falls forward into Josh’s arms and then starts crying into his shoulder. He grabs and hugs her to comfort her. JOSH: comforting It’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t worry. In the jungle, at the metal wall and floor, Emma and Michelle are both still examining it and uncovering it. It is much clearer now and it looks like a long metal floor connected to a tall metal wall (like a garage connected to a driveway). They both just stand and stare at it, puzzled by what it is. MICHELLE: bewildered What is this? EMMA: You’re asking the wrong question. The question is “Who built it?” MICHELLE: her head Got me... But what do you think it is though? Like a factory? EMMA: at the wall I dunno. It could be anything; but I can’t even find any doors or windows. Nothing. They both stare at it in silence for a moment, then suddenly; there is a sound coming from the jungle; a twig snapping. They both flick around instantly. EMMA: quickly What was that? MICHELLE: whispering I don’t know. EMMA: whispering A rabbit? MICHELLE: whispering There aren’t any rabbits on Tropical Island, idiot. EMMA: embarrassed Oh... right. Yeah. Suddenly, another twig snaps. The two become frozen with fear as the bushes they’re staring at start to shake. The shake more and more until suddenly somebody walks out of them. It’s Abigail. Michelle and Emma sigh with relief. ABIGAIL: What are you two doing out...? She then notices the large metal wall and floor. She stares at it with astonishment. Her eyes open wide and her mouth drops open. Then she faints. Flashback Emma is stood in the Sydney airport outside some shops. She’s holding a guitar and there’s an open guitar case in front of her. She’s singing a song - Walkin’ After Midnight by Patsy Cline. Numerous people walking past drop money into her guitar case; she smiles to thank them. When she’s halfway through the song, a man in a black suit comes up to her. He has very dark brown skin and he is bald. MAN: Excuse me, ma’am, you cannot do that here. EMMA: shocked I can’t? I’m sorry, I do it all the time; I thought it’d be okay... The man is Matthew Abaddon. MATTHEW: Emma’s arm Come with me, miss. A long while later, Emma is sat in a small room at a table. She looks very stressed and tired. Matthew Abaddon walks into the room. MATTHEW: smiling Okay then Miss Carlson, you’re free to go. But we’ve confiscated your guitar and case. EMMA: frustrated Go? Go where? You’ve made me late for my flight! I’m never gonna get to L.A. now! Matthew then holds out a new ticket. MATTHEW: smiling Don’t worry, everything’s been sorted. You’re new flight is Oceanic Flight 815. It sets of in one hour. EMMA: confused How did you know I was going to Los Angeles? Matthew places the ticket onto the table. MATTHEW: Enjoy your flight, Miss Carlson. He then smiles at Emma and then he leaves the room. End of flashback Samantha is walking along the beach, still looking angry. She sees Olivia washing some clothes in a tarp full of water; so she walks over to her. Olivia looks up at Samantha and smiles. OLIVIA: kindly Hey, something you want? SAMANTHA: sneakily and pretending to recognise Olivia Hey, you look so familiar. Do I know you from anywhere? I was just thinking the other day if I did. Can you think of anything? OLIVIA: thinking Err...no, not that I can think of. Sorry. SAMANTHA: sneakily What about my dad? He said he kinda recognised you too. You recognise him from anywhere? OLIVIA: again Nope. Not that I can think of. Sorry. She then smiles at Samantha. OLIVIA: Guess I just have one of those faces, huh? Samantha chuckles. SAMANTHA: Yeah, guess so. Oh well, sorry for wasting your time. OLIVIA: No problem. Samantha then walks away from Olivia. In the jungle, Anya, Ji and Rebecca have stopped running and they’re now walking. Rebecca is leading the way. REBECCA: We’re close. Ji looks around, not recognising the area. JI: I don’t remember this place. REBECCA: Well maybe that’s because we knocked you out. Sorry about that, by the way. Rebecca then freezes. She stares forward through gaps in the trees and sees something. She smiles. REBECCA: We’re here. They all then walk through some trees and bushes and eventually come out into a large open area; the Mesa. As they come out, Anya looks at something with astonishment. It’s a very large delivery plane parked in the distance. ANYA: Holy cow! How did we never see you arrive in this?! How did you land something that big here?! JI: smiling I’m an awesome pilot. Ji, Anya and Rebecca then start to giggle happily as they realise they will soon be able to escape the island. A little while later, about twenty minutes after talking to Olivia, Samantha is sat at the very edge of the beach camp (far away from everyone else). She is sat facing a fire and she’s crying. She looks far into the distance and sees her dad; she looks away, disgusted with him and then she looks down at the fire. In the fire, something’s slowly burning away. It’s the letter Elliot wrote. Samantha then starts to cry louder as she is ashamed of her father. The letter then fully burns away; it’s gone. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1